


Pining

by CavannaRose



Series: Assorted Marvel Fics [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutually Unrequited, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy considers why he can't have Karen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

He watched Karen leave. He'd seen the flash of pain on her face, and couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was from. All he knew was that he, Franklin P. Nelson, was a coward. How many times was he going to watch that woman turn and step through a door without telling her how he really felt about her? How did someone like him, a dumpy potato of a man, tell someone so stunning that they were the centre of his world?

If he was lucky, she would just laugh at him. He knew he would, if he were in her shoes. With a pained groan he sunk down onto his couch, pushing aside the tray from the television dinner he'd heated up a few lonely nights ago. The truth of the matter was, he wasn't much of anything. The smartest thing he'd ever done was become friends with the intense and attractive Matt Murdock. Half the attention he got from women was because they truly wanted his best friend to turn his charming smile their way.

Karen was there in the office every day. Why on earth would she pick some sloppy loser over someone like Matt? What if Matt liked her back? He hadn't said anything, but how could he not? She was perfect. Sweet. Gentle. Wasn't it a best pal's job to step aside in those situations? It wasn't like he had a shot anyway. Adjusting himself to compensate for the pain shooting through his shoulder, he sunk lower on the couch. What he wanted was a drink. And a shower. But mostly a drink.


End file.
